Lennon
| Last= | Count=3 | Name=Lennon | DeathReason = Throat slit by Sayid | Death=2007 | DeathEp = "Sundown" | S6Ep=Character appearances }} Lennon was one of the Others who took refuge in the Temple. He acted as translator for Dogen and was killed by Sayid at the spring just before the Man in Black invaded The Temple. On the Island 2007 (Season 6) When Jack, Kate, Hurley, Jin, and Sayid arrived at the Temple, Dogen ordered the Others, through Lennon, to shoot them. Hurley, however, announced that Jacob had sent them and wanted Sayid to be healed. Lennon then asked for proof that the group was sent by Jacob. Hurley produced a guitar case containing a wooden ankh. Inside the ankh was a paper, presumably listing the survivors' names, among other unspecified information regarding Sayid. Lennon later on was present when Sayid was taken into the spring to be healed, and, following Sayid's death, told everybody that he wasn't able to be saved. He led Hurley to Dogen's chamber deep within the Temple, where he learned that Jacob was dead. Lennon assisted The Others in preparing the Temple's defenses, and told Hurley the goal was to "keep 'him' out". }} Lennon was then sent, along with several armed Others, to retrieve Jack so that Dogen could speak with him. As Lennon tried to convince Jack to come with him, Sayid suddenly sat up, alive, much to Lennon's surprise. After conferring with Dogen about this turn of events, Lennon summoned Sayid to Dogen's room, where Sayid was promptly tortured. Lennon informed Sayid that it had simply been a "test," and that he had "passed." After Sayid left, Lennon observed that he had just lied to him. Later, when Sayid delivered a message to the Others that the Man in Black would kill anyone left in the Temple at sundown, Lennon tried to calm the Others down and talk them out of leaving. He was confident that the Man in Black could not get into the Temple. However, this changed after Sayid killed Dogen; Lennon burst into the room and was dismayed to see Dogen dead, saying that Dogen was the only thing keeping the Man in Black out. With a swift movement, Sayid slit Lennon's throat, killing him. Trivia * The casting call described him as "Male, mid 30s to late 50s, could be any ethnicity. Scruffy, edgy and charismatic, yet can be deferential when needed; may have gone a little stir-crazy. Spokesperson and translator for the president of a foreign corporation. He facilitates the weight and power of his boss’s commands. He is a wily negotiator who is far more powerful than it seems from his position...." http://spoilerslost.blogspot.com/2009/08/new-season-6-casting-call.html#axzz0eRkydmQ6 * He has the same hairstyle and wears the same style of glasses as musician John Lennon (with whom he shares a name) was famous for wearing. The actor who plays Lennon also shares a first name with the musician. ** Lennon's name was never stated by any character on screen; he was only referred to as "The Translator." * Lennon is also a homophone for Lenin, the Russian revolutionary and communist politician who led the October Revolution of 1917. Interesting since he is one of the most vocal leaders of the Temple commune, and Lenin was a powerful and persuasive orator. * The character has similarities to the Photojournalist character (played by Dennis Hopper) in Apocalypse Now. The Photojournalist was also a sort of majordomo or aide-de-camp to a leader of a group, Kurtz (played by Marlon Brando), in unusual circumstances. * Out of the main characters, Lennon has met Jack, Kate, Hurley, Sawyer, Miles, Claire, Sayid, and Jin. **There's a good chance that he met Ben, Juliet, and Richard as they were all members of The Others. *Witnesses of death: Sayid Jarrah *Last words: "Do you realise what you just did? He was the only thing keeping it out! Idiot! You just let it in!" References ar:لينون de:Lennon es:Lennon fr:Lennon it:Lennon pl:Lennon ru:Леннон he:לנון Category:The Others Category:Season 6 characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Multilingual characters Category:Others Killed by Survivors Category:Characters killed by Sayid Jarrah